Luna Bay
Luna Bay is a City of 30,000 year-round residents that expands to accommodate more than 60,000 people during the peak tourist season. The City of Luna Bay rises from waters of the pristine Luna Bay to pine forested hillsides with sweeping bay views. Luna Bay's historic character, natural beauty, and unique attractions have enabled it to become a quality residential community as well as one of the premier tourist destinations in the United States. The city also prides itself on being a clean and safe place to live and visit. Part of the attraction is the sense of community and the vibrant community spirit which is reflected in the numerous activities and events held in Luna Bay on an ongoing basis. Of particular note is the City's annual Fourth of July celebration, complete with a parade and fireworks. Luna Bay's residents are culturally diverse, with unique skills. Location Sister city to Santa Carla, they sit just a few hours drive from each other. Places of Interest I shit you not guys, these are the actual place descriptions from the now defunct Luna Bay.org website Warner Bros set up for viral marketing GARLIC PRESS KITCHEN THE BAY'S PREMIER FIVE STAR RESTAURANT AND FINE DINING BIG WAVE HAIR & BEAUTY Vampy. Voguish. Vixenly. DRAGONLADY'S LAIR a movie store for those who only come out at night” with the note: “For the soulless, step into our Room of Blood–hidden behind the black-beaded curtain–where we keep the most horrific, the most vile, the most gory movies ever made. BAYSIDE ANTIQUES Stop in. Stay while. We promise not to bite. RAGE MOTORSPORTS Luna Bay's premier, independent motorcycle manufacturer, at least until our mechanic Marcus Sato took off for a show in Santa Carla and hasn’t been seen since. HANDY HARDWARE For the yard, we have a perpetually changing array of stakes. Wood, metal, plastic. We’re not sure why they fly off our shelves. Perhaps there’s a ghost in our shop. JUAN TONS For the less daring, we offer traditional Chinese food favorites such as white rice and chow mein. Take out is available SWEET BITES CANDY Follow your sweet tooth to Sweet Bites…and keep biting! PIE IN THE SKY PIZZA So what else comes out at night? Just check the names of our pizzas. Like our Vampire pizza–don’t ask what’s in the sauce. And our Slayer’s pizza–covered in steak (not stakes!) and garlic. Eat one of these and the vampires will stay far, far away. Then our Creature from the Ocean Deep pizza, covered in anchovies, scallops, shrimp, and crab. Our Werewolf pizza will make you howl with delight, 8 different cheeses piled so thick you’ll need a mouth the size of a werewolf’s to take a bite. The Old Mines a system of old west mines and tunnels, extending below all of Luna Bay. Tours were once given until the mines were deemed unsafe. THINK INK Celebrate your body. Celebrate your style. Think Ink. Safe. Clean. Beautiful designs artfully done. FROG BROS. SURF COMPANY A trailer surrounded by a salt circle and a work-shed located in the ass-end of town, with a fine view of the sea. HANG TEN BURGERS Juicy, meaty, delicious. THE DOCKS Passes by the Surf shop and threw the market place. A section of low rent houses, shipping warehouses, and docks. LIQUID CRIMSON Vinyl. Punk. 80s music. Retro soul. Government Luna Bay is a Charter City which operates under a City Council City Manager governmental structure. It is also the Headquarters of California Missing Persons. Size The City of Luna Bay covers 8.62 square miles on the south end of Luna Bay. History Given the description of the locations above, Luna Bay was clearly founded by vampires. Category:Location Category:Place Category:City